


Ash's New Adventure

by UnKnownGuy2006



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27491599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnKnownGuy2006/pseuds/UnKnownGuy2006
Summary: After Ash won the Alola League, he decided to stay in Alola. Soon, he got an invitation to battle Leon in Galar. After the Battle, Ash decided to become the very best by participating in the Pokemon World Tournament and defeating Leon for the title of World Champion. While in Galar, he meets a certain female from his past adventure. Amourshipping SatoSere AshxSerena(This is my story from fanfiction.net under the same username)
Relationships: Satoshi | Ash Ketchum/Serena
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is a new story that takes place after the Alola idea is from another is AshxSerena and is slight AU because it doesn't have Pokemon Journeys stories and Ash never left Alola in this story  
> The original story is ar fanfiction.net under the same username

"Alola. Hey Ash, did you ever hear about the Galar Region?" asked Kuiki

"A bit, why do you ask?"

"Ash, you were challenged to a 1v1 exhibition battle against the Galar champion: Leon!"

"Cool!. when is the battle?"

"Tomorrow."

"Then team let's train!"

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

On a plane, Serena was going to Galar to watch the exhibition battle between the new Alolan champion, whoever he is, and Leon. Serena hopes that she can use the styles of the champions and incorporate it into her performances. She also misses Ash, and Serena always wishes Ash good luck...wherever he is.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

Ash hopped off of a boat.

"Wow, Pikachu., look at Hulbury city. Let's go find the gym!" said Ash.

After walking, Ash realized that he is lost. He then asked a person who said that Ash should keep walking straight until he finds the stadium. The stadium is the gym.

"Wow, the gym is huge!" exclaimed Ash.

"Pika-pi," said Pikachu

Upon entering, an official-looking man looked at Ash. "Who are you?" asked the man.

"Ummm well..." said Ash

"He's the champion of Alola, and Ash will be battling me," said a man with purple hair and a furry cape.

"Sorry Leon sir," said the official man

"Hey cheer up, everyone makes mistakes," explained Leon.

After fixing the mix-up, Leon leads ash to his place to wait before the match starts.

"Good luck Ash," said Leon

"You too," said Ash

Just then, the announcer called, "Please welcome our champion, Leon!" applause was heard.

"And battling Leon is none other than the Alolan Champion, Ash Ketchum!"

"WHAT!?" exclaimed Serena, who was in the audience, after hearing Ash's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...scene. I love doing cliffhangers. Even though I'm writing this story, I'll still continue my Alola, HAu story. Don't forget to follow, fav, review, etc. Also if you have any questions, please either PM me or put it in the review. I'll post the answer in the next update. This is also a bit shorter, but till then, bye!


	2. Ash's New Adventure Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original story is at fanfiction.net under the same username

Ash's New Adventure Chapter: 2

'How? After all this time Ash just happens to be here. He's also the Champion of Alola. What has he been doing while we were separated?' Serena was wondering this after the announcer announced a battle between Ash and Leon.

"This exhibition battle will be 1 on 1; the winner will be whoever has their Pokémon standing last. Without further ado let the battle begin!" announced the Announcer.

"I chose you, Pikachu," Exclaimed Ash as Pikachu ran off his arm onto the battlefield

"Let's battle Charizard," declared Leon as he sent out Charizard's pokeball

"The Alolan Champion Ash sent out Pikachu and our own Galar Champion sent out his trusty Charizard," the announcer said.

"Pikachu use Quick Attack," said Ash

"Charizard wait until it gets close and use Thunder Punch," replied Leon

"Pikachu protect yourself with Electroweb!"

"Pikachu is trapped in the web, Charizard use multiple Air Slash until the web breaks"

"Pikachu quickly, use Iron Tail to hit the Electroweb towards Charizard"

The Electroweb was then launched towards Charizard who was using Air Slash, and it eventually cut up the web.

"Charizard, its time to burn down our opponent, Gigantamax!" said Leon as he returned Charizard into his Pokeball, then it expanded in size. What came out was a giant Charizard that looked a bit different than a regular one.

"Wow so cool!" exclaims ash with stars in his eyes, "Pikachu what do you think?"

"Pika-Pika-Pika-Pi," said Pikachu with a worried look on his face

"This will be awesome," said Ash as he turned his hat around

"Alright Charizard, use Max Airstream to send Pikachu flying!" commanded Leon

"Ok Pikachu, follow with it, go flying!"

"WHAT!?"

Pikachu was sent flying into the air now

"Now start using Electrowebs in the air to create electric platforms for you to jump on"

Pikachu was using Electroweb in the air, and then immediately jumped off it and kept repeating it

"Charizard, use G-Max Wildfire to end this!" exclaimed Leon

Just then a breeze blew Ash's hat off of his head and it went onto Pikachu's head. Just then, Ash's Electrium-Z started glowing and it transformed.

"Alright Pikachu!" exclaimed Ash "Its time for a Z-Move!"

"Oh yes a Z-Move. A specialty of Alola," said Leon, "Bring it on!"

Ash started to fist bump Pikachu, then high -fives his tail and Ash finally sis a punching motion towards Charizard.

"Stronger than a Thunderbolt," said Ash, "10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt, yeah, that's much stronger and super, super powerful!"

"Charizard use G-Max Wildfire!"

The two attacks hit, a scorching wildfire attack and a multicolored thunderbolt attack. After the dust cleared, Charizard and Pikachu were both standing, but Pikachu fell. After the announcer Declared Charizard and Leon the winner, Charizard also fell down.

"Pika-Piii," said Pikachu disappointed

"Don't worry Pikachu, we'll battle Leon again, right?"

"of course, if you partake in the World tournament"

"World Tournament?"

"It is a huge tournament where people from all over the world battle to go up classes and then eventually challenge me for the title of World champion."

"Awesome, of course we will participate in it!"

"Just remember, you will start in Pokeball class because you are a new champion, and you are still treated at a regular trainer, as you win battles, you will get points which will allow you to move up classes and eventually you can be in Masterball class"

"Alright, where can I sign up?"

"You can sign up in the Pokémon Center in here in Hulbury City"

"Ok, I will go there"

Immediately as ash said that, he ran out of the door and went straight to the Pokémon Center

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Ok, Ash is at the Pokémon Center,' thought Serena, 'Its time to finally see him'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There it is the chapter is over. So, I have something important. ASH IS NOT 10 YEARS OLD. Here's my timeline of his age:
> 
> Kanto/Jhoto: 10
> 
> Hoenn/Sinnoh: 11
> 
> Unova: 12
> 
> Kalos: 13
> 
> Alola/this story: 14
> 
> So yeah, that's this story, also would you like cameos of Goh and Chloe, I'm planning to write a separate story about them and their events are happening at the same time, I'm planning to add cameos of them. So what do you think, will you enjoy it? Don't forget to follow, fav, review, etc. and if you have questions please either put it into the reviews or PM me, I'll answer it in the A/N next chapter.


	3. Ash's New Adventure Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original story is at fanfiction.net under the same username

Ash's New Adventure Chapter: 3

'what should I say to Ash? Will he even remember me? What if he fell in love with another person?' Serena thought these, and then quickly tried to forget the last one.

Serena soon stepped into the Pokémon Center. When she was in there, she saw a familiar raven-haired boy. She started to walk up to him, but then he suddenly turned around and accidentally bumped into Serena.

"Sorry miss," said Ash without looking at her

"Hello to you too Ash," said Serena, who didn't want to come out too strong.

"Wait, Serena is that you?"

"Yes, it's me"

"Wow Serena, I haven't seen you in a long time, how have you been?"

"I'm fine," Serena replied, 'would have been better if you were with me the entire time,' Serena thought this as she replied to Ash.

"So, Serena, how was Hoenn?"

"Interesting that you mentioned Hoenn. I first ran into this girl named May Maple..."

"Oh no"

"And she said that you traveled with her and that you participated in contests before. Of course, I didn't believe it at first, but when she showed me a video of you at the Walace Cup, I got intrigued."

"Please no"

"Ash, I never thought of you as one to show off your Pokémon."

"Buisel wanted to"

"Ok, but that still doesn't explain why you dressed so formally"

"Well…I didn't want to look weird compared to everyone"

"Ok…I'll let is go even though I'm still not satisfied"

"Thank Arceus"

And the two started talking about their adventures, Serena with her adventure in Hoenn and Ash with his adventure in Alola.

"Hey Serena," said Ash

"What?" questioned Serena

"There is a Gym Leader here in Hulbury City, named Nessa, I'm planning to challenge her for a badge, will you come with me?"

"Of course Ash," answered Serena

'I may take this as a chance to make a bigger move on him because apparently the kiss on the escalator wasn't enough. May was right when she said that Ash was as dense as a Geodude on a Graveler.' thought Serena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that's it. I just wanted a filler esc chapter here. So, I got a Question that I want to address:
> 
> (zarc4d) I like the idea of a triangle with Bea. This will still be Amourshipping, but the idea of Bea trying to win Ash over sounds interesting, I may do that.
> 
> So, other than that, this chapter is done! See y'all next time (don't forget to fav, follow, review, etc. Also PM/review/email me any questions that you have)


	4. Ash's New Adventure Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original story is at fanfiction.net under the same username

Ash's New Adventure Chapter: 4

Ash was humming a tune as he walked to the Hulbury Gym.

"Ash, that tune seems catchy, where did you learn it from?" asked Serena

"You know the singer, Junichi Masuda?" replied Ash

"Yes"

"Well after I became Alolan Champion, he asked me to take part in a music video to debut his new song I Wanna Be the Very Best"

"Wait!? You are in his new music video that is coming out?"

"Yes, now anyway, let's get going to the Gym if we want to be the first ones there."

Soon, they went back towards the gym, which has opened to the public after Ash's and Leon's exhibition match.

As soon as they entered a voice said, "Welcome to the Hulbury Gym challenger, what is your name?"

"My name is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. I came to challenge the Gym Leader Nessa to a battle for the Water Badge," replies Ash, "And also the Water Badge, the leader couldn't have come up with a more interesting name for the badge, 'the Water Badge' sounds boring."

"I'm the Gym Leader," Stated Nessa, "And you are Ash, Champion of Alola. What are you doing in a Gym?"

"My dream is to become a Pokémon Master, and that isn't possible without me collecting as many gym badges ad I can," responded Ash

"Alright fine but let's make this battle interesting. Let's make this battle an official Pokémon World Championship Battle. The winner will gain ranking points while the loser loses ranking points," said Nessa.

"Ash, before you reply, I have something to tell you-" said Serena

"Alright Nessa, I accept your battle conditions!" interrupted Ash

"Good," said Nessa

Just then a Rotom Drone cane into the stadium.

"This is an official Pokémon World Tournament ranking battle between Gym Leader Nessa and Alolan Champion Ash. Each person can use 2 Pokémon. So, 3…2…1… battle begin!" declared the Rotom Drone

(A/N I haven't actually played Sword and Shield, please don't kill me, so I don't know her Pokémons' move sets, so I'll just guess some moves)

"Melmetal I chose you!" said Ash

"Arrokuda let's go!" exclaimed Nessa

"Rotom, Who's that Pokémon?" Asked Ash

"Don't worry Ash," says Rotom as he takes a picture of Arrokuda, "Arrokuda the Rush Pokémon, if it sees any movement around it, this Pokémon charges for it straightaway, leading with its sharply pointed jaw. It's very proud of that jaw. After it's eaten its fill, its movements become extremely sluggish."

"So, what is that Pokémon?" asked Serena as she held up her Pokedex towards Melmetal

"Melmetal the Hex Nut Pokémon, no information is available at this time," said Serena's Pokedex

'No information? Is it a new species of Pokémon?' thought Serena

"Alright Melmetal use Thunderbolt!" exclaimed Ash

"Arrokuda, dodge and use Aqua Jet," said Nessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter. I like to separate battle and story chapters cuz sometimes when reading, you people like to skip reading the battles. Believe me, I know. I'm planning to get the next chapter out either this week or next week. Also, I may need 2 hold this story 4 a few weeks so I can catch up on the updates 4 my Alola, Hau story, and some schoolwork. (Remember, this is a may. It also may not be on hold) If u have any questions, plz PM/Review/Email me. Also, a strange glitch happened so I can only see the first review of this story. I was able 2 respond 2 questions bc I have this account linked 2 my personal email and I was able 2 see reviews. Also, don't forget 2 follow. Fav, etc. Till next time BYEEEE


	5. Ash's New Adventure Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original story is at fanfiction.net under the same username

Ash's New Adventure Chapter: 5

"Nice Nessa, but we'll just have to do better, Melmetal Harden!" exclaimed Ash

The Aqua Jet hit Melmetal, but it seemed to just be brushed off because of the Harden.

"Perfect, now that Arrokuda is close, use Flash Cannon Full power!" commanded Ash

"Bite Arrokuda, then use Whirlpool," said Nessa

That is when chaos happened, when Arrokuda bit Melmetal, it didn't give any time for Melmetal to respond, as Arrokuda immediately used Whirlpool and trapped Melmetal inside the Whirlpool.

"Melmetal!" exclaimed Ash, "Fine, then spin and use Double Iron Bash!"

'what is that move,' thought Serena

"I have never heard of that move, Arrokuda stand on guard," replied Nessa

The Double Iron Bash allowed Melmetal to break free from the Whirlpool prison.

"Interesting," said Nessa, "You are using moves in a way so you can go offensive and defensive"

"hehe," said Ash while rubbing his nose, "guess you are right"

"Arrokuda use Furry Attack"

"Melmetal use Harden!"

Just then, a blast was heard form the side of the Gym.

"Listen, is that a voice I hear?"

"It's speaking to me loud and clear."

"On the wind!"

"Past the stars!"

"In your ear!"

"Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace."

"Dashing hope, putting fear in its place."

"A rose by any other name just as sweet."

"When everything's worse out work is complete."

"Jessie!"

"And it's James!"

"And Meowth, now that's a name!"

"Putting the do-gooders in their place…"

"…We're Team Rocket…"

"…In your face!"

"Wobbufett!"

Ash looked at the direction of the voices, "Team Rocket!" he exclaimed

"Who are these people?" asked Nessa

"They're bad people who tries to steal everybody's Pokémon!" replied Ash

"Oh, twerp, you should know that we're not bad. We are just doing our job," said Jessie

"Oh really, then what about all the times you tried to steal Pikachu?" questioned Serena

"Wait the Kalos Twerpette is here?" asked Meowth

"She might be the twerp's girlfriend you know," replied James

Serena's face turned red after hearing this statement.

"Well, whoever they are, I can't allow them to stay here, Drednaw go!" exclaimed Nessa

"Who is that Pokémon?" questioned Jessie

"No worried, the new Rotom Phone the boss gave us will help" replied James

After pointing the black phone towards the Pokémon, the Pokedex was able to scan it.

"Drednaw a scary Pokémon, a water and rock type…and uhhh he will be very scary sometimes and I don't know anything else," said the Rotom Phone (A/N I just love the Team Rocket Rotom Phone from Journeys that I had to give them it)

Everyone looked confused at the Rotom Phone

"Looks like that phone is just as useless as you are!" exclaimed Ash

"It doesn't matter anymore, Drednaw use Razor Shell!" commanded Nessa

"Looks like that this is the time, Mareanie go!" said James but then Mareanie used her head thingy to cover James' head, "Mareanie stop, now use Knock off"

"Gourgeist use Psybeam," commanded Jessie as she sent out a Pokeball"

"Pikachu time for an assist, go!" said Ash, "Use Iron Tail!"

In midst of the chaos that was happening, Serena was thinking about what James said about her being Ash's girlfriend, 'that might be nice you know, if I can ever get into his head that is,' she thought

"Pikachu Finish this off with a Thunderbolt!" commanded Ash as the bold sent Team Rocket flying

"Wait, is Bewear here?" asked Jessie

"Guess not, maybe we lost her when we went back to the rocket bast to pick up our old Pokémon" replied James

"Do you know what this means?" asked Meowth

"Yes" replied Jessie and James

"We're blasting off agai-" All the Team Rocket Members were about to say, but then a pink figure was flapping its arms to fly and grabbed Team Rocket

"Well, I guess we're off with a new blast then," said Team Rocket

Back on the ground

"What was that," asked Nessa

"I don't really know," replied Ash

"I do!" exclaimed Rotom-Dex, "that is a Bewear, but this one is strange, it somehow can fly, wait does not compute, does not compute"

"Well moving on, Nessa want to continue our battle?" asked Ash

"Sadly, we can't, the gym is much too damaged, I would recommend going to Milo's Gym in Turffield City" replied Nessa

"Awww," replied Ash, then he notices Serena, "Serena, Serena, Earth to Serena"

Serena soon snaped back into reality, "sorry Ash, I was just lost in thought"

"no problem," replied Ash, "hey Serena want to come to Turffield City with me so I can challenge Milo for a Badge"

"Sure," replied Serena

"But first we need to make a stop somewhere, so can you join me on a plane ride?"

"sure, but where will we be going?"

"It is a surprise!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done. Hope you liked this. I decided to add Team Rocket here, but they would not be frequent. I also decided to use their Sinnoh motto cuz in my opinion it is their best motto. Well, the battle between Ash and Nessa got canceled because I just didn't feel like doing this battle, and it seemed like the perfect time for Team Rocket to come. I am planning on doing all of their mottos, so whenever they encounter Ash, they will say a different motto than the last one they said. Now something important, I think I have figured out how to make a poll on my profile page, so if you want to, please vote on who Serena's Mega Pokémon should be. Finally, I don't know if this is my place to say this, but if you like this story, check out ShalourTrainer's An Amourshipping Reunion. It is a really good story (hopefully ShalourTrainer won't kill me for saying their story name here) Till next time
> 
> BYEEEE


	6. Ash's New Adventure Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the original story is at fanfiction.net under the same username

Ash's New Adventure Chapter: 6

"Thank you for flying Pikipeck Airlines, hope you enjoy your stay!"

"So, Serena, do you have clothes for warmer weather?" asked Ash

"Yes, why," replied Serena, 'does he want to see me in skimpy clothes,' thought Serena

"You will see as soon as we get out of the airport," replied Ash

Soon after, both Ash and Serena walked out of the airport and they were in the beautiful island of Alola, Melemele.

"Wow, it sure is hot here, where are we?" asked Serena

"Welcome to the tropical region of Alola!" replied Ash, "the warmth is why I asked if you had brought clothes for warmer weather."

"oh," replied Serena

Ash and Serena were chatting until a mob of reporters came and ran towards Ash.

"Where have you been Mr. Champion?"

"Will you resign your place as Champion?"

"Are you taking part in the Pokémon World Tournament?"

"Who is this girl, is she your girlfriend?"

Ash was getting rapid fired with all these questions, and he couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ok, everyone SHUT UP!" exclaimed Ash, "First, I was in Galar, and I extended my stay there for a bit. Second no, I won't be resigning, why did you even think that? Third, yes, I am taking part in the World Tournament. Fourth, this girl is Serena Yvonne we traveled Kalos together, and I happened to run into her." And Ash was replying to all the questions that were fired at him.

"Sorry Serena," said Ash, "I didn't know that my entrance would be so popular"

"No worries Ash," replied Serena

The two continued walking until Ash found a Jeep parked at the curb.

"There, Serena. You see the Jeep, right?" asked Ash

"Yes," replied Serena

"Well, that's our ride," said Ash while rubbing his nose and grinning

Soon, both Ash and Serena were walking towards the Jeep.

"Alola, Ash," said Professor Kukui

"Alola, Professor Kukui," replied Ash

"Who is this fine lady?" asked Kukui, "your girlfriend perhaps?"

'Everyone understands that I want to be his girlfriend, how thick is Ash's head?' thought Serena

'huh, everyone calls Serena my girlfriend, wonder how that will feel if she really was my girlfriend,' thought Ash

"Serena is a person I traveled through Kalos with," said Ash

"Alright, both of you get in, we will go to my house," said Kukui

So, after a long drive, the trio finally ended up at Kukui's beach house.

"Ash, you live here?" questioned Serena

"Not just me, Professor Kukui, Burnet, and all my Alolan Pokémon live here!" replied Ash

Serena looked in awe as she looked at the beach house that Ash lived in.

"wanna go inside, Serena," asked Ash

"Sure," replied Serena

As they went in, Ash and Serena were greeted by a Munchlax and a woman who Serena believed to be Professor Burnet.

"Hi, Ash, Serena, Kukui told me that Ash brought along a female friend," said Burnet

"Yeah, Serena and I along with Clemont and Bonnie traveled all around Kalos together," said Ash

"So, this is the performer you told me about," replied Burnet

'huh, Ash talked about me?' thought Serena

"Serena, Ash speaks very highly of you, he even said that if it wasn't for you knocking some sense into him, he would never have participated in the Kalos league," said Burnet

"ummm, thank you," replied Serena as her face started to turn red

"Hey Ash, you got a package from your mom, while you open it I'll get to know Serena a little more," said Burnet.

After Burnet and Serena left, Ash opened the package from his mom. There was a note that said the following:

Ash my son, you can't just be a champion, you need to look like one, so I made you some new clothes for you to wear. Wear them right now, or else I will send Mr. Mime to trap you in an invisible box until you put them on!

Love,

Mom

P.S. I'm serious, wear them or else!

"Wow, Mom sure got very serious about me wearing these clothes, why not give it a shot," said Ash

Soon, Ash changed his clothes into the ones that his mom sent (A/N the clothes are his outfit from Journeys, the only difference is that he is still wearing his Alolan hat)

"Hehe, these look nice," said Ash, "Professor Kukui, what are you doing right now, I want to help!"

Meanwhile:

Serena and Burnet walked into Burnet's room to have a chat.

"How long?" asked Burnet

"What do you mean?" asked Serena

"How long have you had a crush on Ash?" replied Burnet

"WhatdoyoumeanhowatreyousosurethatIlikeAshthatseemscrazy!" panics Serena while turning red

"Yep, you are in love," said Burnet

"It is soooo cute," continued Burnet with twinkles in her eyes

"huh?" asked Serena

"Well, the truth is that when looking at you, you are clearly crushing on him, have you made ay moves?" asked Burnet while elbowing Serena

'wow she is childish,' thought Serena

"Well, when leaving for Hoenn, I kissed him on the escalator," replied Serena

"Soooo romantic," Burnet squealed

"How?" asked Serena

"Two lovers showing affection towards each other, but they don't know if the other one has the same feelings," said Burnet

"WaitwhatareyousayingI'mtheonlyloverAshistoodensetounderstandloveorelsehewouldhavesaidsomething," said Serena

"Ash does like you, or so I think. He seems to not be able to express these feelings of affection towards other girls, thus making him dense and oblivious. He really does like you, but he doesn't know how to say it," said Burnet

"So, what are you saying?" asked Serena

"Ash needs a girl like you, a person who can push him and convince him to do his best. Kind of like how Kukui needs me," said Burnet

"Wait, are you saying that Kukui and Ash are the same?" asked Serena

"Yes, they are both very similar. Kukui is like an older version of ash, and he would have never married me if I didn't at first straight up tell him that I like him," said Burnet

"So, are you saying that I have to go out and say that I like him out loud?"

"Yes, he does like you, but doesn't know if you like him back, so he doesn't want to ruin your friendship," said Burnet

"BUT I KISSED HIM! Sorry that was loud, but I kissed him, how does he not understand that I like him?" asked Serena

"Well, it is not the first time he got kissed he—"

"Who is the other person, I'll tell them to back off!" exclaimed Serena

"Well Ash didn't give many details, but it was at a place called Alto Mare where Bianca, or was it Latias? Whatever. Kissed him right before he was going to leave," said Burnet, "it was more of a goodbye kiss, so Ash didn't understand the intentions of your kiss."

"Alright, I will go out this door and say that I like him," said Serena

"Good luck," said Burnet

As Serena walked out of the door, she heard Ash yelling, "Professor Kukui, what are you doing right now, I want to help!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand done…. This truly is one of the more painful cliffhangers that I did. Hope that I will be able to write the next chapter next week, don't forget to follow, fav, and pm/email/review any questions that you have. Till next time,
> 
> BYEEEE


	7. Ash's New Adventure Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last time, there was a very painful cliffhanger, and in this chapter, you…..will…..NOT learn what happens next. You may ask why, and here's the answer: "This is a super special side chapter and the next chapter will continue where we left off on." (BTW I got this idea from MHA season 3 episode 20 lmao). So, without further ado, here's the special side chapter. :-)
> 
> The original story is at fanfiction.net under the same username

Ash's New Adventure Chapter: 7

"How is it possible that we always lose to the twerp?" asked Jessie

"Perhaps it is Pikachu's strength," replied James

"So, we will need top-notch primo Pokémon," continued Meowth

"Wobbufett!" agreed Wobbufett

The entire Team Rocket stared at each other and they all yelled at the same time, "Ah-Ha"

"We will nab the twerp's other Pokémon!" said Jessie

"Yeah, lets go!" replied James

Meanwhile, at the Ranch:

"Sceptile!"

"Oshawott!"

"Calm down, both of you, I'm just going to do a simple checkup," said Tracey

"Don't worry Oshawott and Sceptile, we called in Professor Cerise and his research fellow to come and help out with your checkup," said Brock

A few minutes later:

"Hi," said Cerise, "we are here, right Goh"

"Yeah, Chloe get out of the car, we have some amazing research to do," replied Goh

"Ok, but if anything, strange happens, can I count on you and Scorbunny," said Chloe

"Chloe, cut the act. Just because I'm your boyfriend doesn't mean you are not strong by yourself," said Goh with a grin

"Oh, I was hoping to pass for the innocent, helpless child in front of these people, not I have to work with you don't I?" replied Chloe

"Yep," replied Goh

Soon after, Goh, Cerise, and Chloe went to Brock and Tracey.

"What seems to be the problem?" asked Goh

"There is no problem," replied Brock, "it's just that these two don't want to get a checkup"

"Oh, I know the problem," said Goh

"Oh no, it will be something stupid," replied Chloe

"Have faith in your boyfriend," replied Cerise, "Chloe's boyfriend, I still can't get that out of my head!"

"The problem is that they want the checkup to be fun," said Goh, "Lets do a sing and dance routine to cheer them up."

"….the first part was actually decent, but it just went downhill from there," said Chloe

"Fun, what should we do for fun," thought Tracey

Just then, a net came out and grabbed Charizard, Snorlax, and Levanny from the ranch.

"Who is here?" exclaimed Goh

"Again is that question so twerpish indeed!"

"The answer will come as we feel the need!"

"Bringing the blinding, white light of evil into the future!"

"Thrusting the hammer of justice down onto the black darkness of the universe!"

"And carving out names into the rocks of eternity!"

"The fiery destroyer: I'm Jessie!"

"And with thunderous emotion, I'm James!"

"Wisest of the wise, I'm Meowth!"

"Now gather under the name of Team Rocket!"

"Team Rocket, I thought you were only after Pikachu!" exclaimed Brock

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" replied Tracey

"We are here to gain supplies to defeat the twerp's Pikachu," replied Jessie

"And the only way to do that is with primo Pokémon," continued Meowth

"Pikachu? Primo Pokémon?" asked Chloe

"These Pokémon belong to the Alolan Champion, and my close friend, Ash Ketchum," answered Brock, "These three have always tried to steal Pikachu from Ash, and now they stooped down to a much lower level."

"A-Ash Ketchum!" exclaimed Goh, "He is the person who won the Manalo Conference and made Pallet Town and the Kanto region a place for trainers all over the world to see."

"Yes, and we can't let them take these Pokémon, Steelix Go!" exclaimed Brock

"Scyther let's battle," said Tracey

"Scorbunny, let's go!," said Goh

"Yamper get ready," said Chloe with a little un-confidence

"Wobbufett, go in," commanded Jessie

"Inkay get ready," replied James

Everyone was looking at each other, until Chloe decided to make the first move.

"Yamper use Thunder!" exclaimed Chloe

"Scorbunny, Double Kick," commanded Goh

"Should we battle?" asked Tracey

"Nah, let them two fight Team Rocket, we will come in if any problems occur," replied Brock

"Alright," agreed Tracey

"Inkay Psybeam on the bunny looking thing!"

"Wobbufett use Mirror Coat!"

Inkay used Psybeam on Scorbunny, which knocked him down, while Yamper's Thunder was reflected back at Yamper with double the power.

"Yamper! No!" exclaimed Chloe

"Scorbunny, can you continue," worried Goh

"Yamper!"

"Me-Bun!"

Suddenly, Scorbunny started to glow blue and he changed form until Scorbunny became a Raboot.

"Scorb-I mean Raboot, yes!" exclaimed Goh

Just then, Raboot fell down and fainted.

"Goh, Raboot, you ok?" asked Chloe

"We are fine, but the problem is Team Rocket," replied Goh

"Leave that to me," said Chloe

"Yamper Tackle into Thunder!" commanded Chloe, "Aim for the balloon!"

As Yamper was about to Tackle the balloon, the Tackle started to become yellow. The yellow Tackle hit the balloon and blasted Team Rocket away. Just then, a pink figure jumped out of the ground and grabbed Team Rocket and left. The Pokémon captured were finally freed.

"Yamper, congratulations. What was that move?" asked Chloe

"Yamper," Yamper barked happily

"That move was Wild Charge," said Brock, "It is a very powerful move, but it does recoil damage after attacking."

"Cool! Yamper, we must practice that move," said Chloe

Just then, Professor Oak came out of the lab.

"I heard what happened, this ranch isn't safe enough for Ash's Pokémon anymore. We will transfer them to Professor Kukui's lab in the Alola region," said Professor Oak

Just then, Oshawott and Sceptile were jumping around happily, and were agreeing to get their checkup.

"So, they just missed Ash, that was the problem," said Brock

"Well they won't have to miss him much anymore," replied Tracey.

A few hours later:

"Huh, you want to transfer all of Ash's Pokémon here?" asked Kukui

"Yes, hope you don't mind," replied Oak

"Of course not, I'm part of his Alolan family after all"

Just then, Kukui heard Ash yell, "Professor Kukui, what are you doing right now, I want to help!"

"Was that Ash?" asked Oak

"Yep, he will be so excited to find out that all of his Pokémon are coming here," replied Kukui, "  
Ash will even help me complete the transfer."

"Well, I won't keep you waiting. I'm starting the transfer now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter over. You didn't get any new answers about after the cliffhanger, but you did get insight on what Kukui is doing. I feel like there will be hate reviews coming on how long I will keep the cliffhanger, well I can assure you; the next chapter will continue after the cliffhanger. So, don't forget to fav/follow/review. If you have any questions of comments, don't hesitate to PM/email/review them. Till next time
> 
> BYEEE


	8. ash's New Adventure Chapter: 8

Ash's New Adventure Chapter: 8

Ash walked into the basement of Kukui's house. There he saw Kukui preparing what looked like a Pokeball transfer.

"Professor Kukui, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Ash. I'm transferring some Pokémon from another Professor's lab to our lab," replied Kukui

"ooh, I may be able to see new Pokémon I have never seen before."

"Maybe but come help me."

"Sure"

As Ash and Kukui were taking Pokémon out of the transporter (A/N: How many of Ash's Pokémon are even on Oak's Ranch?) Serena was preparing on what to say to Ash.

"Ash, I'm in love with you….no, not that. Ash, I really enjoy spending time with you….no, not that either. Ash, will you go out with me? Yes, I think that one will be good," said Serena to herself

Serena started to walk down the stairs when she freaked out at the sight of Kukui and Ash being buried in Pokeballs.

"Ash! What happened?" asked Serena

"hehehe," Ash said while grinning, "I was helping Professor Kukui transfer some Pokeballs to his lab."

"Ok, I get that, but why are there so many Pokeballs? Do these even belong to one person?" asked Serena

"This is where I come in. Yes, these belong to one person, and the reason they're here is because Team Rocket tried to steal them from Professor Oak's lab," said Kukui

"Wait, My Pokémon are at Oak's lab, I hope they're ok," replied Ash

"Well, these Pokémon will be under my care from now on. So, Ash and Serena, how about you both go while I organize and figure out what to do with these Pokémon," said Kukui

"Sure!" replied Ash, "Serena, I know the perfect spot to go to."

A few minutes later, Ash and Serena were at the Pokémon School.

"Here is the school I went to, The Pokémon School," said Ash

"Wow, it is really big!" replied Serena

"Yep, lets go inside, the rest of the class might be waiting," said Ash

"Ok, Ash, but first there is something I want to say to you," said Serena

"Yes?" asked Ash

"Ok, here we go," said Serena while taking a deep breath, "Ash Ketchum, I really like you. If you would like, would you go out with me on a date?"

Ash looked at Serena, his eyes opened at full compacity, "…Serena, I never thought that this question would be asked to me…but, yes, I would love to go on a date with you."

Just then, a glow came from Ash's backpack and when Ash reached into it, a rainbow-colored feather that he carried from the very first day he started his journey was glowing.

"Serena, Pikachu. Something very interesting is going to happen," said Ash while looking serious.

A few feet away:

"The time is coming; we will need to contact the legendries of Galar and Jhoto. A huge disaster might happen, and three trainers will be at the center of it," said a small green cell with a red core

"I must go and help Ash!" replied a blue frog

"No, your time with Ash is not now, and you may never even be able to talk to him again. Only time will tell," said a small green cell with a blue core.

Meanwhile in Jhoto:

"Typhlosion, use Fire Blast!" commanded a trainer wearing a yellow and black hat.

"Beartic is unable to battle!" said a referee, "The winner of this battle is Jimmy of New Bark Town!"

"Yeah, Typhlosion, you rock, you rule!" said Jimmy, "Marina, how was that battle?"

"That battle was amazing Jimmy, "said Marina, " wanna go and have dinner together to celebrate?"

"Yeah, let's go!" replied Jimmy

Just then, a glow came from Jimmy's backpack, and when he opened it, a silver colored feather that he received on the first day of his journey started to glow.

"Jimmy, why is your lucky feather glowing?" asked Marina

"No idea, but something big is about to happen."

Meanwhile in Galar:

"Ugh, why is my head hurting so much?" asked Goh, Wait where am I, I was in the Slumbering Weald when suddenly I fell asleep."

Just then, two wolf-like Pokémon were walking towards Goh.

"Who are you two?" asked Goh, "Raboot get ready"

"Ra-Boot"

Goh then held his Pokedex towards the two Pokémon.

When pointed at the first one, it said, "No Pokémon Data" When Goh pointed it at the second one, it said "No Pokémon Data"

"Raboot, these are two new species of Pokémon, we must catch them," said Goh

Suddenly, the two Pokémon vanished into the fog, then the fog let up and there was a shrine with a corroded sword and shield there.

"What are these, Raboot, lets take these, I have a bas feeling about what might happen."

"Raboot!"


End file.
